Conventionally, a card reader which performs a predetermined processing on an inserted card is mounted and used in a host device such as an ATM (Automate Teller Machine). The present applicant has proposed this type of a card reader in which its insertion port for a card is illuminated (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 includes a gate frame formed with an insertion port (gate port) for a card and the gate port is formed with an enlarging opened part which is inclined so as to be widened toward a front side of the card reader. Further, the card reader includes a plurality of light sources for illuminating a front face and the enlarging opened part of the gate frame and the front face and the enlarging opened part of the gate frame formed of a light transmissive member that transmits light are illuminated. In other words, the card reader is structured so that the front face and the enlarging opened part of the gate frame are illuminated to irradiate the front side of the gate port. Further, Patent Literature 1 also discloses that the front face and the enlarging opened part of the gate frame may be illuminated by using one light source and a light guiding member instead of using a plurality of light sources.    [PTL 1] Japenese Patent No. 4257115
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 1, since the front face of the gate frame and the enlarging opened part of the gate port are illuminated, the gate port is easily recognized by a user. Therefore, in the card reader, a user is easy to insert a card into the gate port. However, the card reader described in Patent Literature 1 is structured so that the front face and the enlarging opened part of the gate frame are illuminated and thus the front side of the gate port is lighted up. Therefore, in the card reader, when the surroundings become very dark, although the front side of the gate port is illuminated, a portion into which a card is actually inserted is dark and thus the portion into which a card is actually inserted may be hard to be visible. In other words, in the card reader, visibility of the portion into which a card is actually inserted may be lowered depending on the surroundings.